Altered Heaven
by HunnybadgerV
Summary: A collection of AU drabbles and pieces involving Furia and her crew. Thus far they are all based in the Saints Row universe, and tend to involve alternative shifts in her storyline. There are multiple possibilities that will pop up here. Including deviations in her relationships with certain key people in her universes. It's a playful collection of what ifs.
1. Wanweird

**Summary:** An AU piece set in SR2, playing with a potentially cliché or trite idea. At one point a question flashed into my brain: what would happen if Furia had been pregnant at the time of the explosion? Well, this is one take along that line of inquiry.

**a/n:** Written to fill a prompt-Wanweird: An unhappy fate. (Troy and Furia)

**Wanweird**

Furia couldn't say she was surprised to find the black Bootlegger parked in her usual spot. Though she did not realize he still had the damn thing. He did not acknowledge her arrival at all, not even a turn of the head, and there was no way he could miss the big engine of her Hammerhead. The two of them did not pull punches. Of course this was one of a handful of neutral territories were they said they would not try to kill one another, even so, she took her gun out of the holster and flipped the safety off.

"Didn't expect to see you here," she said, rounding the car as he pulled his own side arm from beneath the bomber jacket he was wearing.

When he lifted his hand to take a drag off his cigarette the ugly looking scar on the back of his left hand caught her eye like it usually did when they happened upon one another. Every time she saw it, it made her feel like an idiot. It was the oldest tip in the book: Do not tattoo a woman or a man's name on your person. It did not matter that it was just a letter, one letter, she still felt like the biggest dupe in the world. She flexed her hand, trying not to think about it.

"I had time, and like you," he said, turning his attention to her for a moment. The way he looked at her was so counter to the times that still seemed so fresh in her memory. It made her feel lower than a piece of gum stuck to his shoe. Some annoying thing that he had not quite figured out how to get rid of. "When I have time, I swing by to check up."

"I thought you were quitting?" Furia took the cigarette out of his hands and stole the last drag before dropping it and stubbing it out with the toe of her boot.

"Thought you didn't smoke?"

"What's it matter to you what the fuck I do?" Her tone dulled; the sting of the end of their relationship much fresher for her than for him.

He straightened a little. Furia didn't know or care if it was her tone or what she said that irked him.

"It doesn't," he said just as coldly.

Her hand tightened on the grip of her pistol as she directed her attention across the street. The bright giggle carried across the quiet street as her brother Memo lifted a toddler with a round face and a mop of wavy black hair into the air. The happy little shrieks made her jaw clench and her heartache.

"Why did he even tell me?" she muttered, staring transfixed. "I never would have even thought about it."

The hand on her shoulder felt like it weighed a ton, just one more reminder of all the things she had lost or broken. "Memo thought I would tell you."

"Would you have?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

He stared at her a long time, longer than she could remember him looking at her since she woke up in the hospital. "I honestly don't know."

His hand turned and she couldn't help the softness in her gaze when the backs of his fingers skated along her cheek. When she felt the tear blink free, they both pulled away.

"Has Memo let you see him?" Troy asked, the jostling of his keys told him he was digging for his cigarettes.

Her tongue ran along her back teeth for a moment as she willed her voice not to quiver. "No."

He tapped her shoulder, handing her a lit cigarette. "Makes two of us," he said around his own. "They've got him in some kind of advanced preschool. Apparently he's a finger painting savant." There was a trace of pride in his voice, though it was darkened by regret, or at least that was how Furia wanted to hear it.

She laughed lightly and leaned against the car next to him, taking a long drag. "He must get that from you. I can't even draw stick figures."

"Yeah, well. I never did anything with it. Maybe Alejandro will."

When she shivered against the biting breeze she regretted running out here without having stopped by her apartment first.

"Here," Troy offered, pulling his coat the rest of the way off and holding it out to her.

"I'm fine," Furia refused, lying through her teeth.

He laid the jacket over her shoulders, gun slipped in his waistband and cigarette hanging precariously from his lip as he pulled the jacket around her tightly. "And you're still as fucking stubborn as ever."

"Says the man who just foisted his jacket on me."

"Well, just don't steal my wallet."

Furia rolled her eyes.

"He drives like you."

"Fuck you," she said lightly.

Troy laughed. "I'm serious. He's got one of those electric cars. Just tears up the backyard."

Stealing a glance she saw his smile, but only until he realized she was looking. Then the harshness returned.

Furia turned away, back to her son, their son. "I miss you," she said quietly. The shiver in her voice extended throughout her whole body. The footsteps were the only indication that Troy had walked away, again. At least it left her alone with her pain, she thought.

Memo took Alejandro back inside. The little boy's smile was so big, so bright. And for a second she thought he looked at her. Raising her hand for a moment, she whispered, "I love you," with quivering lips. Once he was in the house, she stripped off Troy's coat and threw it on the hood of his car in her rush to get to her own vehicle.

Her hands didn't work. The key wouldn't fit. And that damn handle would not respond. His hands were as warm as she remembered. When he touched her neck, it all broke. Troy turned her toward him and pulled her head against him as his arms steadied her.

"I know," he said. It was all he said, over and over, until she finally calmed. Then he took her keys and put her in her car. Troy closed the car door for her without a word.


	2. Range of Surprise

**Summary:** Prompted piece about Troy and Furia discovering that they are pregnant, post SRIV, as specifically requested.

**a/n: **And AU piece inspired by the _What Would You Like to See me Write_ meme, sent in by Lore.

**Range of Surprise**

"**All this was new to me. Life takes us by surprise and orders us to move towards the unknown - even when we don't want to and we think we don't need to."****  
><strong>**―****Paulo Coelho****,**_**By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept**_

Furia grumbled under her breath as she strode through the corridors of the mother ship. _Goddamn politicians. Don't they have any sense? Like Earth was so fucking perfect that they just wanted to do the same shit over again. Subjugating the Zin just because they were conquered. What fucking century do they even think this is?_ By the time she crossed the threshold of her outer office a soft growl rumbled in her throat.

Zinjai rose when she entered, just like always and followed Furia into her office. "Congratulations, Empress."

The title made her groan. "For the millionth time, would you stop calling me that?" She laid the tablet down on the desk and cast a quick glare at him. Then the greeting caught up to her. "Wait a minute. Congratulations? For what?"

"Oh, didn't you get the memo I forwarded from the medical staff? There were some test results I thought you would like to see right away." He tapped at the small interface in his hands and then handed the device to her. "I also took the liberty of forwarding it to Mr. Bradshaw. I figured you would want him informed."

Her eyes locked on the word immediately, of course Zinjai had scrolled through the document and highlighted that one word: PREGNANT. Furia suddenly felt dizzy, when she stumbled back a step. The alien caught her elbow and steadied her.

"The information I gathered suggested equilibrium changes are quite common. You might want to consider wearing lower heels or flats for the next approximately thirty to forty weeks," he said matter-of-factly as he guided her into the large leather executive chair behind her desk.

Her mind took quite a while to process all the things her default assistant told her while she was staring at the message. Finally she held up her hand and stopped him in mid-lecture about whatever research he had done about expectant human females. "Wait! You sent this to Troy?"

"Of course, not long after I forwarded it to you," Zinjai explained.

Furia rested her head on the back of her hands, which lay on the desk.

"Are you unwell? Should I call someone?" he asked, tapping the intercom as the door opened.

When her head rose, she saw Troy step through the threshold wide-eyed and a little pale. The franticness of his look freed a bark of a laugh from her throat. He looked shocked, maybe even a little bit spooked.

"Zinjai could you give us a few minutes. No disturbances. And I mean none," Furia told him, not taking her eyes off Troy.

"Certainly, Miss." He grabbed his tablet from her desk and nodded at Troy when he passed him. "Are you unwell, sir?"

Troy shook his head at the alien without looking at him. Once the door sealed behind him, Troy finally moved again. His steps across the room were slow, tentative. "You didn't know?"

"Until two minutes ago? No."

"Not even an inkling?"

Furia sighed and shook her head. "Not in the slightest."

When he reached the corner of the desk, he pressed a palm against the cool glass surface. "How?"

That question started a fit of giggles. "Well, when two people like each other-"

Her reply made him laugh with a note of relief. He rounded the corner of the desk, taking her face in his hands. "How are you the calm one?" Troy asked with a wide grin.

"How are you not?" she countered.

"Can you blame me for being a touch surprised?"

"Not in the least. I am too."

His thumbs grazed her cheeks. "So what are you thinking?"

"I honestly don't know, Cielito." Furia shook her head a few times. "You know me. This was never on my radar. So maybe I should ask you how all this is supposed to go."

Troy pressed his forehead to hers as he leaned over her with an easy smile. "I guess we'll find a way, like always," he said quietly.

"Well, we're both pretty good at figuring things out on the fly," she said with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Troy's lips whispered against hers before he pressed a deep kiss against her mouth.


End file.
